


Dear Green-Eyed Guru

by devilinthedetails



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Advice, F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, Letter, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Lord Thom anonymously seeks Lady Delia’s advice.





	Dear Green-Eyed Guru

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Agony Aunt Event at Goldenlake.

Dear Green-Eyed Guru, 

I am in a quandary, and I don’t know in whom to confide. Normally, I would seek advice from my sister, but unfortunately the subject of my problem would raise the claws of her lioness temper. While contemplating my current crisis, my gaze chanced to fall on your latest column in the court circular, which I admit I’m in the habit of burning without reading. 

This time, though, I read enough of your column for it to dawn on me that it’s a perfect format for someone as socially stilted as I am since it has the dual virtues of allowing me to maintain my pride by seeking anonymous advice from you, who will likewise remain anonymous to me. 

I hope, therefore, you will ignore any awkwardness of expression in this letter, ascribing it to unfamiliarity with the genre. Please instead be flattered that I have deigned to write to you at all when I may have only written one letter in my life to my dear twin sister with whom I shared the tight quarters of a mother’s womb for nine months, a crowding so intense it doubtlessly killed my mother in childbirth. 

Enough about my past losses that you can do nothing to fix. Onto the present problem I hope you can help me resolve. I have of late been the target of the attentions of the most beautiful woman at court (or the second most beautiful woman at court after the blue-eyed wonder Lady Cythera with her eyes the color of the sea, but I see no reason to split hairs among blonde beauties). Being on the receiving end of a beautiful woman’s attention would be an excitement, not a problem, except that this woman is attracted like a moth to the flame by my magical powers, but still doubts their strength. She often questions whether they would be strong enough to raise the dead. 

Not just any random dead body either. She demands that I resurrect a powerful mage buried in the Conte crypts. I do have the power to do so but only if I borrow some of my twin’s magic. Unfortunately, I doubt my sister will want to loan me her powers if I explain why I need them as the body I wish to resurrect is a great foe she slew at some cost to her own reputation at court, and she will ask an explanation if I seek her permission to borrow her magic. 

Therefore, if I used my sister’s power along with my own to resurrect the dead, it would have to be a secret stealing from her. I have no qualms about keeping secrets, but I have never kept one from my sister before, and I fear that she won’t accept that my magic is strong enough to control her old enemy should I resurrect him. As such, I wonder if proving my powers by resurrecting my sister’s arch nemesis is worth the potential risk of creating a rift in our relationship? 

Since I’m as uncomfortable with and unaccustomed to emotions as my father before me, I require your trusty guidance in the matter. I will only note for the record that I find the second most beautiful woman at court to be truly beguiling, and it would give me much satisfaction to impress her. I only fear that my sister’s outrage will be stronger than the beautiful woman’s awe. 

Please tell me how to proceed. Not to be melodramatic, but my romantic and familial fates may be in your hands. 

Eagerly awaiting your reply,

I remain ever your miserable, musing mage


End file.
